I'm always a warrior I'm never mother
by Dolpher
Summary: Did you know that 2 Tayuyas were resurrected? Tayuya1 died in the 4th Shinobi War. And what happened with Tayuya2? Read, find out and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Дисклеймер. Данная работа претендует только на статус развлекательного чтива и ни на что больше.**

 **Пролог**.

Двуличный тупой сын дряхлой крысы!

Оскорбления Таюи всегда попадали в цель. Взять к примеру некоего Кабуто. Сей четырёхглазый подручный Саннина шпионил везде и за всеми. Он шпионил в Деревне Листа для Орочимару. Он шпионил в логове Орочимару для Сасори, одновременно он шпионил за Сасори для Орочимару...

Двуличный, на все, как говорится, сто процентов.

Что же касается интеллекта очкарика – гениальностью он явно не страдал. Недоверчивых отсылаем к истории с разоблачением в Деревне Листа, где Кабуто сам признался, что он – вражеский шпион. И признался не потому что не было другого выхода, а признался потому, что, как он сам сказал:

"Мне было интересно, как они отреагируют."

Как отреагируют. Цветы, блин, подарят! И денег заплатят.

Тупой, конечно.

Но, следует признать, с родителями вышла промашка. Как не крути, на крысенка Кабуто не походил.

Однако Таюя не выругалась вслух, отнюдь не из-за промашки в оскорблении.

 _..._

 _за 5 минут до этого_

Путь к развитию кроется в практике. Ещё недавно скромный подручный, а ныне – амбициозный и целеустремленный кукловод – Кабуто Якуши никогда в этом не сомневался, делая, впрочем, оговорку. Практика – ничто без теории.

Сегодняшная теория Кабуто заключалась в случайности времени. Допустим, рассуждал Кабуто, было у отца два сына. Оба сына являются шиноби, и оба владеют запретной техникой воскрешения. Вот только живут эти сыновья в разных местах. Один, скажем, живет в Деревне Песка, а другой – в Деревне Тумана.

В один прекрасный день отец умирает. Каждый сын, не зная о планах своего брата, решает использовать технику и вернуть отца в мир живых. И они используют её, то что получится в итоге?

Первые три эксперимента Кабуто показали, что засчитывается только первый раз. Можно призывать, к примеру, великого Итачи Учиху в один момент, затем через минуту, и потом через час. Но в результате будет только один Итачи, а не три. И тогда Кабуто решился на одновременный призыв.

Ведь, теоретически, может же быть такое, что сын в Деревне Песка призовет своего отца ровно в полночь и ни секундой раньше, а сын в Деревне Тумана призовет своего отца ровно в полночь и ни секундой позже.

Применив кагэ бушин-но дзюцу, Якуши создал теневого клона, одновременно с которым и провел ритуал воскрешения.

И это сработало должным образом в мир живых пришли сразу две Таюи.

Вот только мир миром, а в планы Кабуто входила лишь одна. Убрав своего клона, он объявил об этом девушкам. А потом просто взял Таюю, ту, которая стояла ближе к нему, и повел за собой.

Оставшаяся Таюя в первые пару мгновений не могла поверить в происходящее. Она не нужна... От нее отмахнулись, как от надоедливой мошки. Она, элитный воин Деревни Звука, доверенное лицо Орочимару. И вдруг выясняется, что она бесполезна.

И бесполезна для кого? Для великого предводителя Скрытой Деревни? Для кого-нибудь из Саннинов? Для могучих джинчурики? Словом, бесполезна для кого-то, кто в одиночку способен победить армию?

Нет! Ее объявил ненужной Кабуто. Мелкий прихвостень на подхвате у Сасори, Орочимару и медиков Деревни Листа. Да как он посмел! Да кто он такой!

Да он просто двуличный тупой сын дряхлой крысы!


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 1.**

 _Сейчас_

Нерадивые ученики даже не подозревают, как их провалы ударяют по учителю. День за днем, бывает, учитель объясняет ученику, как метать сюрикены с поправкой на ветер. А потом ученик приходит на экзамен на звание тюнина, получает задачу о метании сюрикена в ветреную погоду и не может найти ответ.

Понятно, что коллеги учителя начнут шептаться за его спиной. "Вот, мол, какой кретин. Не в состоянии научить юного гэнина простым вещам." Однако этот удар по самолюбию учителя – лишь внешнее. Шелуха. Настоящим ударом являются чувства ученика. Ученик, проваливший экзамен своей мечты (а где вы видели гэнина, который не мечтает стать тюнином?) чувствует себя неудачником. Вот это и поражает учителя в самое сердце.

Разумеется, всё это справедливо только в том случае, если учитель – Учитель с большой буквы. Педагог, а не преподаватель.

Но при всех недостатках Таюи, учеником она была прилежным. Орочимару-сама не учил Четверку Звука именно технике воскрешения, зато прилегающую базу он вдолбил в головы своих подручных раз и навсегда. Таюя, иначе говоря, знала, что, как воскрешенная, она находится в подчинении у Кабуто. И если она скажет в его адрес оскорбления , он тотчас прикажет ей извиняться. Просить прощения. Он же, садист, знает, что она не сможет ослушаться.

Цепочка последствий оскорбить-получить приказ-попросить прощения для Таюи была равносильна провалу. Вдобавок, мелькнула мысль о том, как этот провал ударил бы по самолюбию Орочимару-сама.

Итак, Кабуто и выбранная им Таюя удалились безо всяких происшествий. Оставшаяся Таюя осмотрелась. Воскрешение проводилось в хвойном лесу, однако это ничего конкретно не означало. География для Таюи была если и не любимым предметом, то в числе приоритетных, и девушка знала, что в мире хвойные леса раскиданы по трем странам. Две страны были достаточно малы, они даже не имели Скрытых Деревень, и стало быть, здесь не было никаких проблем. Зато третья страна была страна Огня, а это означало возможность наткнуться на шиноби из Скрытого Листа.

Возможность эта Таюю не испугала. Тем не менее, драка с кем бы то ни было не входила в ближайшие планы красноволосой девчонки.

К вопросу о ближайших планах. Таюя понятия не имела, что ей делать. Раньше всё было просто, она выполняла приказы. Никто не спрашивал её отношения к этим приказам, хотела она их исполнять или нет, ей приходилось идти и делать свою работу.

Но в том-то и дело, что приказы были разные. Пойти туда. Побежать сюда. Этого спасти. Того убить. И теперь Таюя не знала, чего же она на самом деле хочет. Идти? Бежать? Спасать? Убивать? Всё сразу?

Эта неуверенность в самой себе разозлила Таюю, но выплеснуть злость было некуда, разве что на саму же себя. А почему бы и нет? Уж чем-чем, но излишним самолюбием шиноби Деревни Звука не страдала.

"Дура набитая!" сказала Таюя. Вообще-то это был всего лишь разогрев, и дальше Таюя собиралась сказать себе пару слов похлеще. Но внезапно из-за ближайшего дерева ей ответили.

"Сама ты дура!"

Ну проходил кто-то мимо, ну воспринял оскорбление в свой адрес. Ну и шут бы с ним. Но ведь этот кто-то, фактически, прошел мимо Таюи, а она его не заметила. Ни шаги не услышала, ни чакру не почувствовала.

Потеряла, получается, сноровку. А вот это уже не шутки. Если так и дальше пойдет, полученная новая жизнь быстренько закончится. Пора бы восстановить навыки.

В два прыжка куноичи оказалась за деревом и занесла кунай для удара.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 2.**

Самонадеянность и раньше подводила Таюю. Таюя, откровенно говоря, даже умерла, проявив в бою излишнюю уверенность в собственных силах.

Вот и сейчас, лишь вступив в бой, Таюя осознала, что поступила опрометчиво. Лицом к лицу с девушкой оказалось четверо, и все, как один, с мечами наготове. Вот ведь как бывает: кидаешься на шум, обнажив кунай, свято веря в свою победу. А в итоге оказываешься в ловушке.

Два меча синхронно пошли вверх, блокируя удар красноволосой куноичи. Потеряв таким образом то преимущество, которое ей давала внезапность атаки, Таюя активировала первый уровень печати, отпрыгнула, применила технику подмены, перехватила кунай в позицию для метания. И только тут она сообразила, что враг не прыгает следом, не сражается с двойником-бревном и вообще никак не атакует.

Проявлять ответную вежливость и прекращать свою атаку, Таюя не собиралась. Осмотреть всех четверых, определить самого опасного, метнуть в него кунай. Для опытной куноичи это было делом одного мгновения. Однако первый этап – осмотреть всех – затянулся на секунду. Потом на две. Потом на пять.

"Дети." не веря своим глазам, Таюя опустила руку, так и не метнув нож.

На самом деле, противники не были детьми, у них имелись повязки ниндзя, что определяло их как если и не врагов, то уж как способных за себя постоять воинов. Но, по крайней мере на вид, они были младше Таюи года на три. Так что в свои неполные пятнадцать лет шиноби Деревни Звука имела право считать их детьми.

Конечно, когда-то Таюя и погибла от рук таких вот детей. Но её убийцы смело вступали с ней в бой. А эти четверо, судя по их лицам, напуганы до полусмерти.

Таюе стало неловко. Это получается она только и может, что детей пугать? Может прав был Кабуто, когда не взял её с собой?

"Вы совсем нюх потеряли?" грозно осведомилась она.

"Это же ты на нас напала." резонно возразил темноволосый мальчишка.

К слову, четверка была разнообразной. Одна девчонка, трое мальчишек: брюнет, блондин и седовласый. Все четверо были одеты в походные черно-красные комбинезоны. На повязках ниндзя был изображен незнакомый Таюе символ.

Препирательство с детьми Таюя посчитала ниже своего достоинства. В самом деле, не стоять же посреди леса, обвиняя друг друга: "Нет, вы напали первыми. Нет, ты. Нет, вы. Нет, ты."

Однако, пусть споры и исключались, что-то с детьми делать было надо. Таюя прикинула возможные варианты. Список оказался коротким.

 _Убить_.

 _Отпустить_.

Поколебавшись, Таюя добавила вариант:

 _Вступить с ними в бой и погибнуть._

"Ты ведь не из АНБУ?" прервали рассуждения Таюи дети.

Подумать только, какая наивность. Если вы совершили что-то плохое, и за вами гонятся АНБУ, то только от АНБУ и можно ждать неприятностей. Ха! Да в мире шиноби, чтоб вы знали, первый встречный с радостью выпустит из вас кишки. Просто так, между прочим, безо всякой причины.

Секундочку, а почему, собственно, за этой четверкой гонятся АНБУ?

"Я не из этих долбанных АНБУсеков." заверила ребят Таюя. "А вот вы кто такие?"

Ребята переглянулись, решая, можно ли доверить девушке свою тайну:

"Дезертиры."

"Кто-ооо? Какие в пи... в попу дезертиры?" Таюя, ожидая услышать что-либо о преступлениях, оказалась не готова к известиям о боях или того хуже, о войне.

Перебивая друг друга, дети стали рассказывать.

Шла четвертая война синоби.

Дети говорили "шиноби" именно так, через "с". Северный акцент. Хотя, возможно, всё как раз наоборот: правильно говорить "синоби", а Таюя со своим южным акцентом использует "ш".

В любом случае, четвертая война ниндзя шла полным ходом. "Вот, стало быть," отметила Таюя "зачем Кабуто понадобилась Таюя. Он наверняка призовет и остальных бойцов из Четверки Звука и отправит их в бой."

Помимо крупных Скрытых Деревен, таких как Коноха и Суна, в коалицию армии синоби, исполняя союзнический долг, вошли мелкие Деревни. В частности, деревня, из которой были дети, являлась Деревня Скрытого Моря. Дела в Деревне Моря шли не ахти: имелось всего два дзёнина, которые, разумеется, занимали посты каге и заместителя каге. Тюнинов было побольше, но на деле не набиралось и десяти.

Так и пришлось Деревне Моря, давнему союзнику Деревни Песка, отправлять на войну недообученных гэнинов. Гэнины Моря, надо отметить, собирались исполнить свой долга до конца, то бишь драться с врагом, пока не погибнут или не победят. Но им не повезло попасть к МУДАКу.

Таюя сперва подумала, что здесь дети просто выругались. Оказалось, что МУДАК – это МУДрый Армейский Командир.

Увы, Командир предпочитал распространять свою мудрость не на всех. Когда его подразделение попало в засаду, он организовал жертвенный прорыв. Проще говоря, часть подразделения осталась сражаться с врагом, а остальные убежали. В таких случаях, те кто остается сражаться, погибают, и потому остаются только добровольцы. Однако в той засаде добровольцев не оказалось. Дело в том, что подразделение оказалось сводным. Половина воинов была из Моря, половина – из Камня. Сам Командир был из Камня. Вот он и приказал всем из Деревни Камня убегать, а всем из Деревни Моря сражаться.

В горячке боя, этому не придали значения, но, оказавшись один на один с врагом, синоби Скрытого Моря сообразили, что их предали. Нет, они были бы не против погибнуть ради товарищей. Но погибнуть не по собственной воле, а из-за интриги начальства – это, извините, ни в какие ворота.

Тот бой им удалось выиграть. Но цена оказалась высока. В живых осталось всего шестеро. И они дезертировали. Логика их была безупречной. "Если союзники предали нас, мы имеем право предать союзников."

Вот только верховное командование объединенной армии синоби эту логику не оценило. За шестеркой гэнинов послали АНБУ, которые должны были убить дезертиров на месте – чтобы у других и мысли не было сбежать с войны.

Здесь дети замолчали, но Таюе слова и не требовались. Бежало шестеро, а перед ней четверо. Двоих, получается, АНБУ догнали.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 3.**

Любопытство не входило в привычки Таюи, но Орочимару-сама учил своих последователей, что никакая информация не бывает лишней.

"И что вы собираетесь делать?" Таюя намеревалась добыть практическую информацию. Что-нибудь вроде такого:

"На север мы не пойдем, там штаб армии. На юг мы не пойдем, там лагерь АНБУ. На восток мы не пойдем, там враги. Самый безопасный путь на западе."

Однако планы куноичи Деревни Звука оказались нарушены самым неожиданным образом.

"У нас есть деньги. Мы собирались нанять какого-нибудь дзёнина, чтобы он вывел нас в безопасное место, как можно дальше и от фронта, и от тыловых сил прикрытия АНБУ. А Вы, случайно, не дзёнин?"

Вот так, на ровном месте, на Таюю свалилась миссия ранга S. Впрочем, девушка пока не дала своего согласия. Но что ей было терять? Идет война. В частности, война между Кабуто и Деревней Листа. На чьей стороне ей воевать? Она же одинаково не любит ни Лист, ни очкарика. А если воевать ей не за кого, то чем заниматься? Рано или поздно, придется браться за какую бы то ни было миссию. Ну и чем эта миссия хуже любой другой?

"Дзёнин-то я дзёнин. Вот только так у нас с вами дело не пойдет. Я ненавижу слабаков, и не связываюсь с ними. Если хотите нанять меня, вам придется стать сильными."

Теперь оказались нарушены планы гэнинов.

"Есть способ," продолжала Таюя, не обращая внимания на поникшие лица детей "который поможет вам обрести силу. Прямо сейчас."

Куноичи Деревни Звука активировала второй уровень печати, а затем сбросила оба уровня, снова приняв вид обычной девушки. На взгляд гэнинов это было круто.

"А Вы нас такому научите?" восторженно загалдела ребятня.

"Не вопрос," Таюя злорадно ухмыльнулась. На свою беду, злорадства гэнины не заметили.

"Итак, начнем обучение. Вариант первый. Я дерусь с вами и убиваю вас всех. Вариант второй, вы сражаетесь друг с другом, и последний, оставшийся в живых, становится моим учеником."

Орочимару, окажись он сейчас рядом, был бы горд своей куноичи. Змеиного Саннина, однако, здесь не было, а потому, вместо восторженных взглядов, Таюя получила недоверчивые.

"Это что, шутка?" нарушил неловкое молчание светловолосый мальчишка.

Таюя ответила длинной фразой, смысл которой – если убрать из неё мат – сводился к слову "нет".

"Как, в таком случае, насчет третьего варианта? Мы с Вами прощаемся, и идем своим путем, а Вы – своим?"

Но ответа на свой вопрос светловолосый не получил. Потому что в эту же секунду девчонка из Деревни Моря вонзила ему в шею кунай. По самую рукоять.

Сообразив, что их боевая подруга избрала второй вариант, седой совершил сальто назад, в прыжке нанося круговой удар мечом, обеспечивая тем самым безопасную зону. В этом, впрочем, не было нужды, так как брюнет не собирался сбивать его в прыжке. Вместо этого темноволосый сделал выпад в сторону девчонки.

Отбивать удар девочка не стала. Она дернула за кунай, торчащий в шее блондина. Повинуясь мышечному сокращению, практически мертвый ниндзя из Деревни Моря сделал полушаг в сторону и получил мечом в живот. Выпустив кунай, девчонка перехватила свой меч двумя руками и рубанула сверху вниз. Защищаться брюнету (то есть, вытаскивать меч из тела друга и отбивать удар) было некогда. Он отшатнулся, пропуская вражескую сталь в каком-то миллиметре от себя.

Но меч куноичи из Деревни Моря имел оболочку из чакры воздуха. Дзюцу режущего ветра. И потому удар достал-таки темноволосого, рана, по счастью, оказалась не глубокой, но, с другой стороны, оказалась задета сонная артерия. Закрепляя успех, девчонка рванула с места, что твой мустанг, и нанесла удар на бегу, вкладывая в будущий урон не только массу но и скорость – ведь на хорошей скорости, как известно, капля воды может разбить стопку кирпичей.

Брюнет не успел осознать, что со столь серьезным ранением ему просто не хватит сил, и постарался блокировать удар. Фатальная ошибка! Девчонка буквально снесла его – так шар сбивает кегли – и точным ударом пронзила сердце врага.

Однако насладиться победой ей было не суждено. Последним осознанным движением, брюнет привел в действие спрятанную у него на груди связку из пяти взрывных печатей...

"Не впечатляет," сказала Таюя, когда дым рассеялся и взору всех, так сказать, желающих открылась картина кровавого месива.

Как оказалось, она говорила не о схватке. Седой мальчишка понял это только тогда, когда Таюя подошла к нему и схватила его за горло:

"Совсем не впечатляет. Ты выжил, но никого не убил. Это не путь к силе."

"Да пошла ты со своей силой." прохрипел мальчишка.

Таюя усмехнулась, хотя усмешка больше походила на оскал хищного зверя, и отпустила гэнина:

"Что ты сказал?"

"Пошла ты! Пошла твоя сила! Пошла ты!" взмах мечом, выпад.

Разумеется, он даже не коснулся Таюи, она увернулась безо всяких усилий. Сейчас, когда гэнин Деревни Моря полностью раскрылся, она могла бы прикончить его одним ударом, но убийство не входила в планы девушки, поэтому Таюя просто отвесила мальчишке пощечину.

Чего-чего, но пощечины он не ожидал, а потому уставился на Таюю, не пытаясь контратаковать.

"Чё вылупился, придурок," поинтересовалась Таюя. "Вы что думали, я с вами в игры играть буду? Ты пойми, почтовая птица с известием о вашем дезертирстве уже наверняка прибыла в Деревню Моря. Вас там теперь ждут только затем, чтобы казнить. Соображаешь?"

Нет, он не соображал. Ну нельзя им домой. Ну придется теперь всю жизнь скитаться, скрываясь от всех АНБУ вместе взятых. А можно и не скитаться, а основать свою Скрытую Деревню. В любом случае, мальчишка не понимал, зачем было его друзьям убивать друг друга. Так он и сказал.

Таюя вздохнула, мол, ох уж эти дебилы.

"А вот твоя подруга поняла. Хорошо, объясню доступно. Почему твоя... бывшая твоя Скрытая Деревня так ничтожна, а ваш союзник, Деревня Песка, такая могущественная?"

Ответа, разумеется, не последовало.

"Потому что могущество не дают, его берут. Улавливаешь разницу?"

"Д-да. Думаю, да. Но... Ну хорошо, не важно, что мы решим. Создадим мы свою Деревню или проведем всю жизнь в бегах, нам в любом случае нужна будет сила. Стать сильнее можно с помощью убийств. Ты об этом говоришь?"

"Примитивно ты, конечно, излагаешь, но в целом так и есть."

"Но если убийства неизбежны, почему не убивать врагов? Почему надо убивать друзей?! Почему ты велела нам убить друг друга?!"

Теперь Таюя засмеялась.

Какая ирония. Вечно хмурая, вечно сердитая, вечно недовольная, вечно серьезная, вечно, наконец, суровая куноичи Деревни Звука смеялась. Смеялась, возможно, впервые в жизни. И для того, чтобы в её жизнь пришло веселье, ей всего-то и потребовалось что умереть, быть воскрешенной и встретить нескольких детей.


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 4.**

Следует отдать должное мальчишке, он терпеливо ждал. Перестав смеяться, Таюя собралась ответить на его вопрос, но в этот момент гэнин задал другой. При этом новый вопрос оказался не закономерным "что смешного?" Гэнин спросил нечто иное:

"Ты тоже через это прошла? Тебя заставили убить твоих друзей?"

Самым страшным для Таюи в этом вопросе оказалось то, что в интонации звучал не вопрос (седой мальчишка словно знал ответ и спросил лишь для проформы). В вопросе звучала жалость.

Да как ты смеешь меня жалеть, сорвалась было Таюя, но в последнюю секунду сдержалась и надменно покачала головой:

"Они не были моими друзьями."

"А они об этом знали? Или они, наоборот, всецело доверяли тебе и не ожидали от тебя предательских ударов?"

Мерзавец провоцирует меня, поняла Таюя и посмотрела точно в глаза мальчишке. Не выдержав своеобразного противостояния воли, он отвел взгляд:

"Я просто спросил. Ничего такого не подразумевал, извини, если обидел."

Он что серьезно? Он в самом деле приносит ей свои извинения? Никто и никогда не просил у куноичи Деревни Звука прощения. Столкнувшись с новым, ранее неизвестным, к ней отношением, Таюя не знала как ей реагировать. Неизвестность всегда немного пугает, и девушка постаралась спрятать свой страх за грубостью:

"Если бы ты меня обидел, ты уже был бы мертв, придурок."

Но на этот раз грубость куноичи не стала маской, скрывающей за собой истинные чувства. На этот раз маска оказалась сброшена, фигурально выражаясь. Иными словами, голос красноволосой девушки дрогнул, и только настоящий придурок не распознал бы в её словах волнение.

Гэнин, впрочем, тактично сделал вид, что ничего не заметил, переходя к насущной проблеме:

"Так что теперь? Я стану твоим учеником?"

Таюя кивнула. Гэнин спрятал меч в ножны и достал из набедренной сумки кошелек.

Плата за безопасность. Миссия ранга S. Таюя забрала кошелек, и оба синоби – беглый и воскрешённая – отправились в путь.

 _..._

 _четыре часа спустя_

Обстановку гэнин знал. Не в совершенстве, конечно, но об армии врага на западе и лагере АНБУ на востоке ему было известно, о чём он и сообщил своей спутнице. Так как его Деревня была южнее, Таюя решила уходить на север.

Очевидно, что именно этого преследователи дезертиров и ждали, а потому разумнее было бы уходить как раз на юг, но Таюя хорошо знала так называемый парадокс моста.

Допустим, вы командир отряда, который идет в атаку. Идти можно через ущелье, полное змей, или через безопасный мост. Где вы пойдете? Понятное дело – через мост. Но враг об этом знает и ставит на мосту засаду.

Вы знаете про засаду. Где пойдет ваш отряд? Конечно же – через ущелье. Но враг знает, что вам известно о засаде на мосту, и вместо моста враг ставит засаду в ущелье.

Вам известно про засаду в ущелье... Итак до бесконечности.

Разгадка парадокса была довольно проста. Следовало знать своего врага.

1.Если вы знаете, что ваш враг умный, и знаете, что вас он считает глупым – идите через мост.

2.Враг умный и считает вас умным: идите через ущелье.

3.Враг глупый и считает вас умным: идите через ущелье.

4.Враг глупый и считает вас глупым: идите через мост.

АНБУ гнались за гэнинами. АНБУ, безусловно, были умным врагом. Не зная о Таюе, они считали гэнинов несмышлёнышами. А стало быть, Таюя имела дело с первым вариантом, и надо было идти через мост... В смысле – на север.

Поскольку седовласый синоби теперь был её учеником, Таюя подробно объяснила ему, почему они идут к северу. Надо отдать ему должное, он понял если и не всё, то б **о** льшую часть.

К вечеру они вышли на просеку, что означало близость цивилизации. Встал вопрос о том, прятаться ли в лесу или выходить к людям. С ночлегом, конечно, не было проблем. Синоби одинаковым образом хорошо чувствует себя, засыпая, что в мягкой кровати гостиницы, что под открытым небом.

Но проблема с питанием стояла остро. Таюя, неуязвимая для любых ударов – особенность техники воскрешения, которая придавала ожившему синоби чуть ли не бессмертие, – не чувствовала необходимости в еде, тогда как гэнин, можно сказать, умирал от голода.

Здесь Таюю и подвело отсутствие командного опыта. Она могла просто приказать гэнину. Что-то вроде:

"А ну заткнись и терпи."

Вместо этого, она стала убеждать мальчишку. У него нашлись возражения, Таюя легко их отмела, но было поздно. Их спор – а звуки в лесу разносятся далеко – услышали АНБУ.

Это не был поисковый отряд, который преследовал дезертиров. Преследователи ждали их на юге. А эти... Эти АНБУ были случайными патрульными. Но для Таюи и гэнина это не играло никакой роли.

Ведь когда тебя атакуют восемь ребят из АНБУ, какая разница, целенаправленно они тебя преследовали или случайно на тебя наткнулись?

Первым делом Таюя велела гэнину бежать. Велела, сама от себя такого не ожидая, никогда раньше даже не думая, что будет заботиться о ком-то кроме себя. И гэнин убежал.

Да, он не стал проявлять благородства, кричать "я тебя не брошу" и сражаться с Таюей плечом к плечу. И правильно сделал. Нечего путаться под ногами.

"Ну давайте, ребятки, идите к мамочке." Таюя презрительно посмотрела на АНБУ и достала флейту...

Этот бой она могла бы выиграть. Да она, практически, выиграла его, уничтожив шестерых врагов. Кто же знал, что один из двоих оставшихся является мастером дзюцу печатей! И этот мастер запечатал Таюю, а затем развеял технику воскрешения, убив Таюю во второй раз.

Последняя мысль Таюи была, как ни странно, надежда, что её спутник сумел убежать.

 _..._

 _пять лет спустя_

На этот раз Кабуто воскресил её одну, безо всяких двойников. Место, к слову, тоже было другим. Крыша какого-то высотного здания.

Таюя иронично усмехнулась, собираясь ехидно спросить у Якуши, по какому это случаю она ему потребовалась. Но тут до неё дошло, что перед ней стоял вовсе не Кабуто. Да, седые волосы, но на этом сходство и заканчивалось. Вернувший её к жизни был моложе, не носил очки и, наконец, был короткострижен. Таюя присмотрелась получше:

"Ты? Не может быть! Но как?"

"Как?" переспросил бывший гэнин Деревни Скрытого Моря. "В целом, довольно тяжело. Нет, освоил технику воскрешения я быстро. За пару месяцев. Найти того, кто меня этой технике научит – вот что было трудно. На это ушло два года."

Пауза затянулась. Затем Таюя пересилила себя и спросила:

"Почему?"

"Не понимаешь, зачем я тебя вернул? Да потому что..."

 **A/N TO BE CONTINUED.**


End file.
